Accurate calculation of interconnect delay is critical to the design of high speed integrated circuits. Signals travel along paths that include the interconnects and gates of an integrated circuit. The interconnects contribute to the delay of the signal along the path. Accurate calculation of interconnect delays, however, is typically time-consuming and expensive. Accordingly, calculating interconnect delay has posed a challenge for integrated circuit designers.